


[podfic] Disclosure

by erica_schall



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humor. Porn. Vulnerability, Aya style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disclosure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13712) by kinukitty. 



> Background image for cover taken from tex_chan's cel gallery here: http://texsbishieluv.rubberslug.com/gallery/home.asp

  
[](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/511/9538)   


  
**[mp3 (27.4 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012111809.zip)** or **[m4b (25.2 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012111810.zip)** at the audiofic archive 

  
alternately **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?o7g1d3jhtnmbf3g)** or **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?qaoaorx2k32gj0t)** at mediafire


End file.
